


ghosts in my head (won’t leave me alone)

by NightfuryDraws



Series: The Wolves of Regem [1]
Category: Original Work, Wolves of Regem
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, Ranting at a ghost, Rants, Wolves, based on an oc roleplay, only the ghost doesn’t say anything, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfuryDraws/pseuds/NightfuryDraws
Summary: Quick is not a wolf who puts her faith in deities. The gods of her world don’t care for the flesh-and-blood wolves running around on the spirit-protected lands of Regem. However, ghosts are another thing entirely. And ghosts are plenty bothersome.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Wolves of Regem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122053
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	ghosts in my head (won’t leave me alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and Avalan are OCs from a roleplay group with my friends.  
> Avalan belongs to [ @HeartbeatHowl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatHowl/pseuds/HeartbeatHowl)

Quick didn't acknowledge the ghost sitting blatantly obvious to her right. That was her (almost) blind side, anyways. She was alone in the middle of Avalanche’s camp, Kiera and Sevryn out hunting together. Alone with a ghost, and Quick didn’t want to acknowledge him. 

But her gaze strayed to the silent figure sitting near to her anyways. Quick turned her head slowly to look at him, staring through half transparent fur and glowing blue eyes, through familiar markings and scars that aren't ever going to fade.. The old wolf pinned her ears and curled her lip. 

“Why do you keep bothering me?” She asked quietly, meeting the ghost’s gaze. Predictably, he stays silent, simply cocking his head to the side. Quick didn’t know if he chose to be silent or if he was stuck like that. Either way, she didn’t need an answer.

“It’s because you can’t just leave me alone, isn’t it. Always bothering, just like when you were alive. Do this, Quick! Kill this wolf, Quick! Hand over your apprentice to her death, Quick.” Quick mocked, and pushed herself to her paws, approaching the ghost with her hackles raised. “You hang around and don’t say a word, hoping I’ll forgive you for the rotten things you’ve done.” The ghost watched her and did not speak, his silence like ice and his eyes without emotion.

She snorted derisively, half turning away and snapping at thin air. Her teeth made a hollow chop when her jaws shut. “Even in death you can’t, or won’t, apologize for it.” Quick swung back to the ghost, practically blazing. Still, the ghost didn’t move.

“Do you have to stay here and torment me with reminders of my failures? Huh? Why can’t you go fight with Vulture’s ghost or bother Shade’s spirit or cause problems for someone else, and leave me alone?!” Quick snarled, she was so angry. She wanted to tear him apart and make him pay for what he’d done. He’d hurt everyone: her apprentice, his mate and his children, his allies and his enemies alike. 

“You’re cruel, you know that? You hurt everyone you knew and somehow you still managed to keep us at your side.” Quick’s voice went soft suddenly, ears pricking, but no less filled with rage. “Even after you had Vulture kill Wren you commanded my loyalty. You have no idea how many times I wanted to kill you, how many times I wanted to hurt you right back.”

Quick laughed bitterly, cracking and broken and filled with pain. Screaming at ghost who didn’t try to fight back or argue his point was easy. Still he didn’t move, or blink, or show any signs that he’d heard her rant.

“And you know what I did? I managed to leave it alone. I almost managed to forgive you, you lupus-forsaken monster.” She paced around him, even though he didn’t turn to watch her.

“I really do want to be able to forgive you. It hurts inside when I think about the closure I didn’t get. The apology you didn’t give Ellery for screaming at him. The apology Wren never got for killing her over your damn spirit stone,” Quick said. 

“Maybe that stone corrupted you too,” Quick growled, “but it doesn’t change your actions.” She paced right up to him, baring her teeth in his face. “Maybe you have a chance, in the afterlife, or something. Maybe you get a free pass because of the stone. But if you’re you right now, if you can even hear me, go apologize to the wolves you hurt.”

Quick met his chilling gaze with the fire of her own.

“Go change, Avalan. You’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> suck it, avalan.


End file.
